


all those wonders sit in wait for us

by thebitterbeast



Series: challenge me to a drabble [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, OTP Drabble Challenge, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, are they wildly ooc? i just don't know anymore!, so i mean you can take everything as canon, this is set post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: Derek thinks Scott needs to take a nap.Prompt: "Did you just hiss at me?" - "Are you judging me?"
Relationships: Derek Hale & Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Series: challenge me to a drabble [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/658025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	all those wonders sit in wait for us

**Author's Note:**

> as prompted by [brokengem](http://brokengem.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

The words had begun to swim on the page, alternatingly smushing together and jumping all over the place. Scott blinked, trying to clear his vision, but his body and his mind were both rebelling. He had to focus though. Finals were just around the corner, and he had worked too hard to get to this college, slogged through too much to just give up now.

But he had to admit to himself in the privacy of his own mind that fighting hunters seemed to be easier than studying right now. He almost missed the supernatural chaos of Beacon Hills, though he knew his mother and his friends would not be amused at the thought.

Scott reached out to grab his lukewarm coffee, hand wrapping around the ceramic of his mug blindly. A larger hand wrapping around his wrist startled him, and his fingers let go of the mug instinctively as he looked up in shock. He barely noticed Derek grab the mug with his other hand, the thumb on the hand holding his idly stroking the skin of his wrist.

The older man was the last person the Alpha had expected, and he frowned in confusion up at him. Derek returned his confusion with disapproval, and Scott's shoulders slumped. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't overdose on caffeine, apparently." Derek downed the remnants of the coffee, making a face as he set the now empty mug back down on the table. "You look exhausted. You need to sleep." He tapped Scott's notes with a finger. "This can wait."

But Scott's eyes were still on the empty mug, aghast. "I needed that. Why would you do that to me?" He was only vaguely aware of how dramatic he was acting, thoughts whirling around on whether he could slip away from Derek to make another pot of coffee. When had he even come to town, for that matter? And why? For him? Scott filed the emotion that thought evoked in him to think about later.

Slight pressure on his wrist brought his attention back to Derek's face, and the knowledge that Derek was still holding on to him. "You need to sleep, Scott. You're working yourself too hard." His face held judgement, but his eyes were warm and concerned.

"Finals," Scott started weakly. Derek cut him off with a look, and instead of words, Scott let a disgruntled sound escape his lips.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, lips parting in surprise. He sounded incredulous when he asked, "Did you just _hiss_ at me?"

His cheeks coloured furiously, and Scott hunched his shoulders in embarrassment. "Are you judging me?" He wanted to sound defensive, but he knew instead, all he sounded was tired.

The other man huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. "Not at all," he promised. "Just taking this as proof that you need sleep, Scott." He tugged at Scott's wrist as he stood, and the younger man followed his lead docilely.

Still not the time to look too closely at the feelings Derek's concern were evoking in him, but Scott's lips curled up in a small pleased smile as he realised that Derek had slipped his hand down to tangle their fingers together, seemingly unconsciously.

He'd look at them soon. After his finals. He glanced at their fingers and his smile grew. And maybe they wouldn't be dismissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love how there two developed over the shows, and in the future, I could see them falling in love? I don't know, I love the Scerek dynamics.


End file.
